


Lilac Lips

by DepressedQueerio18



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedQueerio18/pseuds/DepressedQueerio18
Summary: Langa introduces Reki and Miya to the sugary drinks known as slurpees.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Lilac Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anxious_gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_gay/gifts).



"Hot" Mumbled the blue haired male he nuzzled his head further against his boyfriend's neck. 

"Langa? What is it?" Reki called out his voice low as Langa's hair tickled his face. He sat up watching the blue eyed boy fall into his lap. 

"It's hot out. I want to go get a drink-" 

"We're 17-" 

"No not that." Langa giggled "I want to show you slushies." His eyes lit up as he sat forward "late night drink run?" He asked holding out his hand for the red haired male to take. 

"Is this a Canadian thing by chance?" Reki asked, taking Langa's pale hand. 

"In sorts. More of an American drink maybe?" He shrugged with a cute smile. 

"Bend down let me fix the bandana." Reki's fingers toyed with the loose strands of stray hair. He pulled back with a grin before taking Langa's hand in his own again. "Perfect" He whispered lightly as both boys made their way out of Reki's room. "Mom, Langa and I are going to go get slurpees as he called them." His cheeks lit up as he quivered in excitement. 

"Have fun boy's. I love you both." She smiled sincerely before waving them off as they left the house together. 

"So what are we doing today!" A monotone voice chirped sending Langa stumbling backwards "Miya, y-your here?" Langa scratched the back of his head in confusion. 

"Can I please tag along? The old man is no fun." Miya snickered behind his hand as he glanced back at the pair. Langa turned to Reki "is it okay if he tags along Ky?" 

"Come on Miya, Langa said something about slurpees!" He hugged his friend close with a small giggle. 

"Ack, I don't want to smell you." The catboy pulled back fanning at his nose. "Now what are slurpees?" He asked his eyes brightening in interest. 

"Technically sugary ice. It's good, I promise you guys will like them and if not we can get some pocky and watch movies." Langa countered with a simper. 

*convenient store*

"Cups, and now you guys pick flavors." Langa handed down two cups filling his own to the brim with blueberry while Reki jumped in excitement at the cherry flavoring. Miya snickered again, filling his medium sized cup with lemonade. 

"Your tongue is blue." Reki pointed out with stars in his eyes. 

"Yours is red." Langa retorted with heated cheeks. 

"And you know what makes purple? Red and blue." Miya spoke in a sing-song tone as he bit down on his neon straw with a smirk. 

"Shall we?" Reki asked his face as red as his slurpee. He leaned forward closing his amber eyes following Langa's stuttered actions. 

Their lips touched as they wrapped in each other's embraces and slowly blue and red mixed together. Both pulled back now purple lipped and tongued "I think I like blueberry" confirmed Reki with another grin. 

"And I quite enjoyed the cherry" Langa replied, sipping on his drink with pink tinted cheeks.


End file.
